Starbound (スタバウンド)
by Economy
Summary: (Check userpage for English version.) 四人の十代の少女たちが、魔法の宝石の力で髪をアップヘアにされてしまった。彼女たちは宝石の力をマスターしながら、「マザー」・「Earthbound」のような冒険の旅に出発し、地球にやって来た宇宙人の侵略から地球を守るようにと告げられる。


**免責事項:** 「らき すた」の所有権は美水かがみ氏に属します。「マザー」に関係するものは糸井重里氏の所有権に属します。さらに、登場するゲストキャラ3人がグループSNEの所有権です。

* * *

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _200X年_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _春日部、日本の埼玉県に位置する市_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _陵王学園_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

「なんて酷い臭いなの」長くてバタースコッチ色の髪の少女が鼻を摘まみながら言った。

「オエェ！本当クサイよね！」と、長い藤色の細いツインテールの少女が答えた。彼女も、鼻を摘まんでいた。

その時、教室のドアが開いた。そして、少女達は鼻から手を放してそこに誰がいるのか見た。

「かがみ様！！！」と、背が低くて胸がぺちゃんこで青い髪の少女がドアの方から呼んだ。「世界史の宿題できた」

「まあね。でも、アンタには見せると思わないでよ」と、ツインテールの少女が返事をした。

「ええええ〜、ケチな事言わないでよ」と、青い髪の少女が言った。

「変わらないわね、こなた。卒業まであと数か月だよ！早く真面目に勉強しないとどうやって大学に行くつもり？」

こなたはかがみのツインテール一のうち本を捕まえて、軽く引っ張り始めた。

「離して、こなた。」

「宿題を見せないと離さないよ~。」

 **「何度も言わせないで、答えは見せないの** **!** **」** と、かがみが叫び、髪を友達の手から取り返した。

これ以上おどけてみても無駄だと思い知り、こなたはしばらく黙っていたが、ある一つの考えが彼女の頭をよぎった。

「そう言えば、いつからツインテールにしはじめたの。」

かがみはゆっくり記憶をたどってみた。答えるようとすると、なんとも懐かしい気持ちがあふれだしてきて止まらなかった。

「中学の時よ。ある日、ツインテールにしてみようと思ったの、なんとなく。でもその時みんなから「ツインテール可愛いね」ってよく言われたんだ。それまではいつもつ可愛いって言われるのはつかさで、あたしは「大人っぽい」とか「頼りになる」とかいって褒められてた。だから、別の誉め言葉をもらって嬉しかったんだ。」

「そう言えば」あやのが言った、「私も違う髪型にしてみようかなと思っているの。まだ決めていないんだけど、張り過ぎてみさちゃんに笑われちゃったらやだない。」  
「いいアイデアだ」かがみが言った。「こなた、髪型を変えたらどう？結構長く伸びてきたし、どんなアレンジもできるんじゃない。」

「できれば、みんなの前でやりたい。」と、青い髪の少女が答えた。「一人だとあまり楽しくないじゃん。」

「一人でやってみてから、みんなに見せた方がリアクションがいいと思わない？」と、あやのが聞いた。

「ん~~、そうだね。多分、その方がいいかな。」

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _次の朝。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

 _。。。_

かがみは起きてあくびをした。そして、ベッドから出る前にう～ん、と体を伸ばした。その後、彼女は台所に行ってテーブルの前に座ってトーストを食べ始めた。

「その髪型似合うね、かがみ。」彼女のお母さんが彼女の髪を見ながら言った。

かがみがトーストを皿に置いた。「はぁ？」

「なんでその髪型にしようと思ったの？」彼女のお父さん、ただお、が聞いた。

「何の話？」

まつりが入ってきた瞬間に止まった。一秒後に、彼女が笑い出した。

かがみが頭の後ろの方を触ろうとすると、そこに髪はなかった。移して手を上の方に回してみると、頭のてっぺんのとても高い位置に髪の毛が固まっているのがわかった。彼女はほつれをどうにか解いたが、手を離した途端まるで磁石のようにひっついて元どおりになってしまった。

彼女はあまりに速く立ったせいで、椅子を倒してしまった。そして、風呂場に走って行った。

鏡に映った自分の姿は酷かった。髪が全部頭の上に楕円形に纏められた。

イライラして、走って台所に戻った。

「いいわ、一体誰がこんなことしたの！？」と、彼女が叫び出した。

混乱している状態で、みんながお互いを見合った。自分がやった、と言い出すものはいなかったが、まさかかがみが自分でわざわざそんな恥ずかしい髪型にしたはずもない。いったい誰がそんな巧妙な真似ができるというのだろう。彼女はなんとかぐるぐるにほつれた髪を解いたが、手を離した途端まるで磁石のようにひっついて元どおりになってしまった。そもそもどうやって寝ている彼女を起こさずにこんな風にできるのか、すぐに彼女自身も疑問に思い始めた。

* * *

かがみは学校まで無駄に髪を引っ張り続けた。こんなに突然に髪型を変えたことと、そもそも髪型自体があまりにへんてこなことについて、みんなはどう思うだろう。かがみは悩んでいた。

彼女とつかさが学校のグラウンドに到着すると、すぐこなたが挨拶しにやって来た。こなたの髪も同じようにかぶせのアップの髪形になっていた。

「あなたも？」三人が同時に言った。  
「どうなってるの、これ。」かがみが聞いた。

「さっきゆーちゃんと別れるときにあたしの髪がなんか変だって言われた」こなたが言った。「家では絶対髪がストレートだったよ。」

「起きてすぐ彼女の髪が変だって気づいたよ。」つかさが言った。「すごく機嫌悪くなっちゃって。」

「最初は姉妹の誰かにいたずらされたんだと思ったけど、実際にこんなこの人いないわよね。しかもアンタも同じ目に合ってるんだもん」

「いやあそれにしても、この髪形超萌え〜！」こなたが言った。「みゆきさんの髪もあたし達と同じだといいなあ」

「うるさい！恥ずかしいの！」照れているかがみが言った。

* * *

青い髪の少女の願いが叶った。廊下で、みゆきが教室に向かって廊下を歩いていた時、突如楕円形の青い宝石が彼女の頭上に現れた。そして彼女の髪が浮かび上がり、ちょうどかがみとこなたの髪型の同じように宝石の周りを包み始めたら時、あたりは騒然とした。

「何が起こっているのでしょうか」彼女が聞いた。

「あなたの髪。」近くにいる女が言った。「何かが頭の上に現れて、今はおかしくなっているよ。」

その時、髪型が完成して髪の動きが止まった。しかし廊下にいる生徒たちは皆先ほど起こった不可思議な出来事について話し続けている。恥ずかしがっているみゆきが顔を隠して、トイレの方に隠れに行ってしまった。

* * *

教室で「君にも同じことがあったの？」と、あるいつも目が閉じている少年がこなたに聞いた。

「同じ髪形の人を見たの？」彼女が返事をした。「もしかしてみゆきさん？」

「絶対信じられないよ！あのね、この変な石が頭の上に現れて、それで髪の毛が上がって石の周りを包み始めたんだ。そして、みんながね。。。」

彼女の心臓がドキドキし始めた。おおお、これは萌えに違いないぃ! 彼女が思った。

数分が経った。チャイムが鳴って、ホームルームが始まった。そして、みゆきは現れなかった。

「高良が遅刻してるんか。珍しいこともあるもんやなあ。」担任の先生、黒井ななこが言った。

* * *

学校の看護師が入ってくるまで、みゆきはトイレの中に隠れていて、必死に髪を直そうとしていた。  
「すみません。」看護師、天原ふゆきが言った。「私がさっきここにいますけど、ずっとそこに入っていますが、大丈夫ですか?

「ちょっと恥ずかしいんですけど。。。」みゆきが言った。

「大丈夫ですよ。笑ったりしませんから。」

「髪に何かがあって、直せません。」

「見せてください。」

少女がトイレのドアを開けた。

「どうして恥ずかしくなるような髪形にしたんですか。」

「やっていないのです。ホームルームの前に何かが起こって、こんな風になってしまいました。」

女性は少女の髪をどこうとしたものの、髪は自動的に元に戻ってしまった。

「不思議ですね。」看護師が言った。「とりあえず、ここにいて。私は親に電話して、お迎えに来てもらうように頼んできますから。」

「どうもありがとうございます。」と、みゆきが言って、お辞儀した。

* * *

かがみがは帰宅した後、髪の件についてネットで情報を探そうとしたが、そのとき電話が鳴った。

「もしもし。」

「かがみさん?」と、みゆきが答えた。

「あ、みゆき。どうしたの。」

「かがみさんの家に行って、今日の授業のノートと宿題を見せて貰ってもいいでしょうか。学校を早退してしまったので。」

「いいよ。何かあったの。」

「髪に何かがあって、そして。。。」

「待って！今日、あたしにもそんなことがあったよ。」

「そうですか。」

「こなたにも。変化が起こったときはまだ学校に行く前だったんだけど。この髪型変だと思うけど、こなたは「萌え」だと思ってる。」

「なるほど。」

「いまちょうどネットで調べようとしてたんだ。」

「まあ、いいアイデアですね。」

「じゃ、またね。」

「さよなら。」

数分後ドアのチャイムが鳴った。

「はい~あたしが出るよ！」と、つかさが言って、ドアを開けたら、みゆきがそこに立っていた。お母さんのゆかりが気を使って送ってきたようだ。

「こ。。。こんにちは、つかささん！」

みゆきは顔が恥ずかしさで真っ赤になるのを必死にこらえながら挨拶した。彼女の奇妙な髪型はというと、なんとか玄関を通り抜けられたが、皆の注目を集めているように思われた。

「凄い! みゆきもお団子ヘアになっているの? かがみのとほとんど同じ大きさだね。」我慢できず、まつりが言った

「そういうコメントはやめた方がいいよ」いのりが言った。「恥ずかしそうな顔をしているよ。」

「到着したら部屋に連れて来てってお姉ちゃんに頼まれたんだ。」案内しながら、つかさが言った。

部屋に着いて、ドアをノックした。

「お姉ちゃん、ゆきちゃんが来たよ」

「いらっしゃい」かがみが返事した。そしてつかさがドアをあけた途端に二人の少女はお互いの髪型を見つめた。本能的に比べていた。紫髪の少女は自分の団子ヘアがみゆきのより大きいのが嫌だった。

かがみはドアがまだ開けっぱなしだったことに気づくまで、数秒のきまずい沈黙が続いた。

「つかさ! さっさと閉めて!」かがみが命令した。妹が高い声できゃっと叫んで、振り向いてドアを閉めた。恥ずかしがっている二人を二人っきりにしてあげた。「よし、これで誰にも邪魔されないね。」

「あ-ありがとう…」みゆきが言った。

「学校で情報を見つけられなかったの。だから、ネットで探そうと思って。」かがみが説明した。「色んな人にメッセージしてみたり、ネットの掲示板にメッセージを投稿したりした。

「そうですか…」照れているみゆきが呟いた。「とりあえず宿題に集中しましょうか。あまり考えたくないんです。」

「いいよ」かがみが同意してから、ノートを出した。

* * *

その夜遅くに、かがみが家のどこかから叫び声を聞いた瞬間、騒ぎが起こった。ベッドから飛び起きるや否や、机の上にあったデスクランプが宙に浮いていることに気づいた。透明の手に投げられたように、ランプが彼女の顔に向かって飛んで来た。彼女は枕を掴むと二度叩き落したが、枕からぶわっと羽毛が出てきただけに終わった。ランプは一瞬動きを止めたものの、また攻撃してきた。彼女はふらふらして暗い部屋でドアノブを捜していた。ギリギリのところで見つけて部屋の外へ転がり出た。中の電球が粉々になって、やっとおとなしくなった。

急いで立ち上がりながら、彼女が叫んだ。部屋の外では、電気がチラチラし始め、写真や壁飾りが生きているように見えた。そして、家具も自動的に動き始めた。階段を数段飛ばして、駆け降りた。途中、電話台と花瓶が撃ってきたのを避けて、玄関に辿り着いた。

外に出たら、世界がまた普通に戻った。そして、かがみは立ち止った。息切れを起こしている。何かが近くに近づいてくる気配がして驚いたが、それは来ただけだった。

「かがみ、大丈夫？」彼が聞いた。

「一体何が起こっていったいなんなの、これ！？」かがみが聞いた。

「分からない。」と、みきが言った。「つかさ?」みきが聞いた。「つかさ!?」「ただお、中に戻って連れて来て。他のみんなはここにいて。私は警察を呼ぶから。」

かがみは眉をひそめた。もしお父さんが危険な目にあったらつかさを助けられなくなるのではないか。不思議な感覚が彼女を動かした。そして、ガレージに入っで、木材の野球用バットを拾った。お母さんが電話を借りに隣の人のドアのチャイムを鳴らした時に、彼女は家の中にこっそり戻った。

ただおが床に倒れながら電話と格闘しているのが目に入ってきた。電話のコードが彼の首に巻きついて、顔が赤くなっていた。ぶら下がっている電話を片手で捕まえようとしていたが、遠くて手が届かなかった。しかし、かがみが来て、バットで一撃、ダイアルを壊し、電話の本体にバットで撃った跡がある。そして、電話はもう動かなくなった。

ただおは激しくせき込むと、それから何度か深く息をついた。「ありがとう」やっと言やっとつっかえながらも話した。片手でかがみが彼を立つのを手伝った。もう一方の手でバットをしっかり持っていて、周りを警戒した。他の家具も近付いてきた。

「外にいてってお母さんが言ったんじゃなかったのか。」

大量のナイフが台所から現れた。

「いいから！つかさを助けに行って! ここはあたしがなんとかするから！」とかがみが叫んだ。

ただおが頷いて、階段を駆け登った。

ナイフが同時に襲ってきた。かがみは一番大きいナイフを狙って、二発で倒した。他のナイフが彼女に当たったが、あまり鋭くなくてかすり傷ですんだ 。床に倒れていたナイフがまた浮かんだ。そので彼女が引き下げると、階段を上がってつかさの部屋に向かって行った。

かがみは部屋の中に入った途端にドアをバタンと閉じた。ドアの反対側には、ナイフがびっしりと突き刺さった。

彼女が振り向いたら、部屋でつかさの生きているような机のデスクランプを踏み潰している最中のただおがいた。ランプは見るうちに壊れて行った。つかさは部屋の隅にいて、目を丸くして 凍えているように座っていた。

かがみは妹の隣で跪いた。彼女はつかさの顔と首に大きく傷跡が残っていることに気が付いた。ランプのコードが巻き付いたり、プラグに突かれたりしたのだろう。つかさの目はランプと他の物の破片をじっと見ていた。

「つかさ、大丈夫だから、しっかりして！」妹の体を振って、かがみが言った。つかさの目がやっと彼女のと合った。

「うん。」つかさが呟いた。かがみは彼女の手を取って立たせて、すでにがらくたと化したランプを踏み続けているただおを見た。

「行こう。」かがみが言った。ただおがもう一回激しく踏んで、息を吐いた。

「自分の家が僕達を殺そうとしている。。。」彼が呟いた。

かがみはつかさのベッドが震えて浮き始めているのに気づいた。

「お父さん、今すぐ逃げなきゃ！はやく！」

ベッドが横に倒れて、彼を潰すところだった。かがみはガラス戸を開けてバルコニーに入って、そこから裏庭に飛び降りた。ただおはつかさの手首を掴んでかがみを追って バルコニーに行った。

「ごめんな。」ただおは言って、叫ぶ彼女を持ち上げ地面に落とすと、自分も飛び降りた。

「二人共、大丈夫？」ただおが聞いた。

「大丈夫。早く行こう！」かがみは言って、つかさの手首を掴んで家の周りから離れた。

* * *

他のみんなと再会してから数分経ってから、「ほんとひどい日ね。」家族全員がそろった数分後、かがみが口にした。「最初は石のせいでめちゃめちゃな髪型になるし、今度は家に殺されそうになるし…。ちょっと待って！偶然じゃないかもしれない。こなたが大丈夫かどうか見に行こうよ。」

* * *

こなたは一日中、みゆきに直接会いたいと言い続けていた。もちろんみゆきの新しい髪型を見たかったからだ。しかし長時間授業に出ている間に、なぜ会いたいのか理由をさっぱりわすれてしまっていた。ほかの友人たちにそのことをたずねられてもなお、彼女は思い出すことができなかった。帰宅後、そうじろうとゆいに尋ねられたときにやっと思い出し、みゆきに電話を掛けた…が、彼女は電話に出ず、結局留守番電話をいれただけだった。

秋葉原でのバイトに行きがてら、訪問できるだろうと思っていたが、ゆかりしか家にいた。髪にかかった魔法のせいで、仕事用、髪を自由にセットできないことは困りものだった。しかし、髪以外は何とか完璧にコスプレをこなした。

帰る頃には、またしてもみゆきの事を忘れていて、一晩中ネットゲをプレイしていた。彼女の念願がかなってみゆきに会えたのは、家族がすっかり寝静まった後、誰かが必死に玄関のドアをノックしているのを聞いた時だった…しかし、彼女はやってきたみゆきと柊一家が明らかに尋常でない様子であることをくみ取って、何も言わないことにした。

急にやってきた客人のうち、何人かはまるで戦闘でもしていたかのようだ。かがみが玄関から家の中に入ってきた。

「こんな夜中に何でここに？それに何でバット持っているの？」こなたが聞いた。「みんな戸惑った顔をしているよ。」

「どうやらアンタには何も起こってないみたいね」荒く息をしながら、藤色髪の少女が聞いた。

「何の話？」

「みんな寝ていたの。それで、叫び声が聞こえて。その後、あっという間にランプが襲ってきて。。。それで、ギリギリ無事で家から逃げ出したの。つかさ以外みんな無事に出られた。お父さんとあたしが家の中につかさを探しに戻った。こんな騒動が起こったのも全部あたしたちの髪型をこんなにしたモノが原因なんじゃないかとあたしは思ってる。

「ええ～！？。大変そう。」こなたがコメントを入れた。「ここじゃなくてよかったなあ。コレクションが水の泡になっちゃうところだったよ。」

かがみは友人のオタクの癖につっこむ気分ではなかった。そのとき、かがみの必死のノック音を聞いたそうじろうとゆたかとゆいが、起きだして誰が玄関にいるのか見に来た。

「かがみさん。」みゆきが喋り始めた。「あの物についてなにか情報を見つけましたか。」

「何も。でも、いっぱいメールを送ったんだ。ほかにも誰か同じことが起こった人がいないかなと思って。」かがみが言った。「寝る前に忘れずにメールをチェックしとけばよかった。。」かがみがこなたの方を向いた。「ね、パソコンを借りてもいいかな。」と言った。

「どうぞ。」こなたが言った。

結果的に、一人しか返事をしてくれていなかった。しかし、それはどこか見覚えのある名前だった。そしてその人物はどうやら何が起こっているのか知っているようだ。

その石はね、そんなにたくさんあるわけじゃないんだ。確か、パパがそれについてもちょっと研究していたと思うよ。明日の朝あたしの家にきて。そこで全部説明するね。

-柊ろくな

こなたの携帯を持って、かがみが戻ってきた、「お父さん！」彼女が呼んだ。「柊ろくなって子から返事が来たんだけど、この子お父さんのいとこの娘さんだったよね？」

「うん、そうだよ。どうした、彼女も何かあったのか。」

「ううん、そうじゃない。でも今起こってることについて何か知ってるみたい。電話番号おしえてくれない？」

ただおに教えられた番号に電話した。そして、数分後、電話がつながった。

「誰でしょうか。」

「もしもし？あなたがろくな？あたしも、ほかの二人も今ここにいるんだけど、返事をしてくれたのはあなただけよ。本当に酷いことが起こったの。それで、できるだけ情報を教えて欲しいの。今すぐ！」

「なるほどね。おそらくあたしの想定内よ。うちで会えるかな？」

「分かった。」

「何かの武器も持って来て。危ない事になるかもしれないから。」

「了解！じゃまた！」通話を終了してから、かがみが友人たちの方に振り向いた。「こなた、みゆき、彼女はあたしのいとこよ。今から会いに行くことになった。服を着替えて何か武器を持ってきて。」

「あたしも一緒に付いってきいい？」つかさが聞いた。

「まあ、いいけど、危ないかもしれないから覚悟しといてね。」

「ごめん、銃は貸せないけど、他にもいろいろあるから使っていいよ。」ゆいが言った。

家の中の色んなところを探し、みゆきがフライパンを装備した。そして、子供の時のおもちゃ箱から、こなたがヨーヨーとスリングショットを発見した。そして、後者をつかさに使ってもらうと決めた。しかし、服の事に関してはもちろんこなたのもゆたかの服も他の少女たちとサイズが合わない。初めからわかりきっていたことではあるが、柊双子とみゆきは裸足にパジャマという家を出てきたときのままの恰好でいるほかなかった。しかし、いずれにせよ夜明けまでには帰れるだろうと思っていた。

その間、ゆたかが米を炊き始めた。こなたが服を着て、部屋から出た際に気づいた。

「ゆうちゃん、何でご飯炊いてるの？」こなたが聞いた。

「お姉ちゃんたちのためにおにぎり作ろうと思って。お腹すいちゃうといけないから。ねえ、お姉ちゃん、あたしも一緒に付いていってもいいかな。」

「ありがとう。でも、ゆーちゃんはここに残った方がいいよ。かがみのいとこが話していたあれが何なのかわからないから。ここにいればもし何かがあってもゆい姉さんがきっと守ってくれるよ。」こなたはもう一人のいとこに向き直った 。「だよね、姉さん。」

「まかせなさい！」警官が言った。「そしてあなた、誰が何と言おうとあなたは勇気ある女のだ子よ。一生懸命頑張りなさい！」最後の言葉を言いながら、拳を出して親指をぐっ、とたてた。

* * *

少女達は支度を続けた。そして、家族にさよならの挨拶を言った。ただおとみきによって事情を知らされたそうじろうは、自分の大切な一人娘を信じて、彼女たちを送りだす決意を決めた。しかし…ただおとみきは、そうでもなかった。

「だめだ！」と、ただおが言った。

「あなたたちに何かがあったらどうなるの？」と、みきが言った。「どうして明日の朝になってからじゃダメなの？」

「そんな森の中で木々が襲ってくるわけでもあるまいし。」と、かがみが答えた。

「まさか家であんなことが起こるなんて思わなかったでしょう。」と、みきが言った。「あんなことが起こり得るなら他だって例外じゃないわ。」

「もしみんなに何かがあってそのとき傍にいて守れなかったら、僕は一生自分を恨むよ。」

「あの事件があたし達の髪の中の物の仕業だったら、みんなをまた幽霊事件に巻き込みたくないよ。」と、かがみが答えた。

「特にゆーちゃん。」と、こなたが加えた。

「娘に先立たれるくらいならむしろ一緒に死にたいよ。」と、ただおが言った。「絶対に君たちを危険な目には合わせないぞ！」

「ドアの外に何かいます！」と、みゆきが叫んだ。「もう行かないと！」

かがみがギリギリお父さんから逃げて、ゆい以外みんなが裏口に向かった。ただおは最近の出来事の後で、彼女を信じるような理由があったからか、彼女を追いかけようとしなかった。

「止めりなさい！」と、ゆいが命令して、銃を銀色の人間型のような形をした…何かに銃口を向けた。その間にただおが体当たりして、生き物の体を地面に押さえ付けようとした。しかし、生き物がただおの下からワープして、ポッドのような形をした足で彼を踏んだ。そして、触手のような腕を彼に差して、触先にピンク色のエネルギーを集め始めた。 生き物の背中をゆいが銃で何発を撃った。生き物が家のそばにワップしたが、納屋からスレッジハンマーを持ってきたそうじろうに頭に頭を打たれた。何度か繰り返し殴り続けた結果、謎の生物は耐えきれなくなり去っていった。

三人が再び合流した。「ありがとう、みんな。」ただおが荒い息をして、言った。

* * *

逃避の中をかいくぐり、少女達は林の中に飛び出した。かがみが携帯を出して、もう一回ろくなにかけた。

「ろくな！林の中にある丘で会えない。こなたの家の外に何かがいて、逃げてきたところなの。」

「いいよ！」

* * *

林は静かで星と月の光だけがあたりを照らしていた。かがみが懐中電灯とバットを持って先頭に歩いた。彼女は行き先までの行き方も分かっていた上に、一行の中で一番油断がなく利口だった。

林に入ってからほどなくして始めての敵と遭遇した。四角いメガネをかけている中型の犬吠え声、紫のちょうネクタイとサングラスをかけている黄色い嘴のカラスの鳴き声、攻撃しそうに塒を いる蛇の鳴き声が同時に聴こえた。

「変だね。」と、こなたが言った。「なぜ犬とカラスがメガネを。。。」

言い切る前に犬が飛んできて彼女を噛んだ。蛇がつかさに巻き付いて締め付けた。そして、カラスがみゆきに飛んできて、最悪なところを突いた。。。メガネをかけてある目を。誰も対応する暇もなく、皆叫びながら恐れと痛みで地面に倒れこんだ。

かがみがすくんだ。誰から助けるか選ばなければならない。そして誤って敵の代わりに友人をバットで殴ってしまわないか心配だったのだ。

最初に妹を選んで、バットを振り下ろして蛇を引き離そうとした。力が足りないせいで、完全に引きはがすことはできなかったが、お陰でつかさは蛇の頭を押さえて自分の体から離すことはできた。

「頑張って耐えて！」かがみが言った。「こなたかみゆきもつれてきて助けるから！」

バットを拾って、裸足でカラスを蹴った。そのせいで足を痛めた。続いてバットを振りかぶると、鳥は逃げ帰っていった。

かがみはその後、こなたの方へ向かった。彼女は犬に足をかまれ続けたせいで、体を丸くして地面をのたうち回っていた。バットを犬に叩きのめし、彼女は犬が自分の方へ向かってくる前にバットで叩いた。犬はキャンと泣き声を上げた。

その時、みゆきはカラスとの戦いからゆっくり回復していて、目を手で抑えていた。鳥のせいでメガネもボロボロだった。でも、友達が困っているのがメガネなしでも分かった。アドレナリンがあふれ出して、彼女に痛みを忘れさせた。フライパンを使って犬を叩いた。間違ってかがみを叩いてしまうまで、みゆきは何度も繰り返し犬を攻撃した。

「ごめんなさい！」犬が逃げている間に言った。

「つかさを。。。」荒い息をしているかがみが言った。「助けて！」

みゆきがつかさの方を見ると、彼女が蛇に負けそうになっている事に気が付いた。こなたはもう立つ事ができるので、みゆきとともに蛇をやっつけに行った。三人の少女の力を合わせたら、つかさの体から蛇を引きはがすができて蛇を投げ捨てた。

全四人の少女は皆で傷の手当てをし始めた。

「みゆき、」とかがみが言った。「まさか、メガネ壊れちゃったの？」

「すみませんぼーっとしていたところに、カラスが目を攻撃してきてメガネを割られらてしまいました。」

「みんなそうだったから、大丈夫だよ。」こなたが言って、かがみがきっとにらんだ。

「呑気な事言うんじゃない！目を見えなくなる羽目になったかもしれないんだよ！ 。」それを聞いてみんなが怯んだ。みゆきの顔が青くなった。「みゆき！前はぼーっとしてもよかったかもしれない。でも…今は事情が違うの。もっと周りに注意して集中しないと！もうただぼーっとしてるだけじゃダメ！とにかく、さっき戦った蛇だけど…あれ、毒があったかどうかわかる？」

「えっと、この辺りには毒を持った蛇がある蛇もいます。わたしにはあの蛇の種名まではわかりませんけど、おそらく毒は持っていなかったと思います。」みゆきが答えた。

「そっか、安心した。」かがみが言った。

* * *

銀色の宇宙人が木に囲まれて隠れていて、 少女達を観察していた。先程の戦いのせいで頭痛があって、まだ次の戦いができる状態ではなかった。加えて、今のところ戦ってしかいない。このままでは、いつか負けてしてしまうのも時間の問題だろう。

* * *

少しの戦いの後、少女たちは丘に辿り着いて、登った。中腹ったところに赤いリボンが綺麗に結んである白い箱を発見した。

「ん~、どうやってこれがここに？」つかさが言って、箱の隣まで歩いて、隣に跪いて開けようとした。

「今日起こったことを考えてみなさい、ほっとくべきよ。」と、かがみが言った。

* * *

丘の上で会った少女は動きやすく目立たないように黒いカーゴパンツとリッスンフレーバーと言う人気ブランドの白いウサギ柄の黒いセーターを着ていた。髪の色は豊かな茶髪だった、そして他の少女たちと同じように、大きなかぶせのアップの整理にされていた。座っていた少女の隣には木剣があった。それはその少女のお気に入りの武器だと他のみんながよく知られていた。

「こんばんは。柊ろくな、初めまして。」と、彼女が言って、木剣を拾って立ち上がった。「怪我、治してあげる。」

彼女は手を少女の方へ伸ばした。

「P. K. ヒーリング。アルファ。」

緑の光が現れて、かがみの服に残っていた涙と血の跡を消した。ろくなは他の三人にも同じことをしたあげた。お礼を述べたあと、かがみが続けた。「変な副作用はないよね。」

「心配しないで。大丈夫だ。」ろくなが言った。

「ありがとう。それに、随分久しぶりじゃないね」と、かがみが言った。「あたしの友だち、こなたとみゆき。学校の友達よ.」

「初めまして。」と、前者が言った。「泉こなた、よろしく。」

「私は高良みゆきです。」と、後者が言った。「よろしくお願いします。」

「じゃ、とにかく。」と、かがみが言った。「この石はどう言う事、髪も、それから今夜起こっている も全部。そしてどうやってあたし達の傷を治したの。」

「パパによると、」ろくなが言った、「石は全部十二個あるはずなんだ。宝石は変な力が使えるんだけど、そのためには凄く長い髪の人が宿主として必要なの。」

「じゃ、なぜ物があたし達を襲ってくるの。」かがみが聞いた。

「実は宝石を持っているから、狙われるの。パパによるとこれは遠い惑星から来た宇宙人の侵略の始まりにすぎないって。そしてこの石の力を使えば、そいつらと戦うことができる。」

「なんとなく、あたしもそう思っていた。」と、かがみが言った。

「私達に何ができるのか、どうすればわかるんでしょうか。」みゆきが聞いた。

「無意識のうちにわかるはずだよ。パパはもっと知っているはずだから、あたしの家に聞きに行こう。」

他の少女はその案に賛成した、かがみが懐中電灯をろくなに貸して、家まで案内させた。

そこからは、もう動物が襲ってくることはなかった。しかし、もっと悪いものがやってこようとしていた。

丘から降りたあとほどなくして、銀色の光の柱が少女達の前に落ちて来て、触手がある金属的な人間型の生き物になった。胸の右側にボタンが付いていて顔があるはずの所にバイザーが付いていた。

 **「みんな分かれて!！！」** ろくなが叫んだ。

彼女がスターマンの息子のすぐ横を走り抜けた。その間、他のみんなは散り散りの方向に逃げた。金属のようでありながら、その物体はすいすいと動いた。さらに獲物を追いかけるため、暗視の能力も備わっているようだ。宇宙人は右を見て、こなたをターゲットにした。こなたが逃げ切れなくなるまでワープで追いかけ続け、それから彼女に向かって手を伸ばした。

 **「止まるな！！！」** かがみが叫んだ。宇宙人がこなたを狙っていることにきづいたのだ。こなたは泥の中に突っ込んだが、間一髪ピンク色の細いレーザーに当たらずに済んだ。レーザーはこなたの横をすり抜け、命中した木を燃やした。

かがみが腕を前に出すと、炎の波が出現した。周りにあった木々が巻き添えになったが、そんなことはどうでもよかった。少なくともその犠牲のおかげで友達を助けることができるなら。宇宙人はワープで炎から逃げ出したが、すでに火傷を負っていた。

 **「後ろ!」** こなたが叫んだ。もう遅かった。カッとしている宇宙人が腕でかがみの頭を殴って、彼女を地面に倒した。そして、ポッドの形をしている足で彼女を踏もうとしたが、落雷と冷凍ビームに止められた。それらの攻撃は宇宙人の体を溶解させ、衝撃を与えた。つかさも援護し、宇宙人がその場に倒れる前にかがみを立ち上げて逃げるのを手伝った。

ろくなが携帯を出して、消防署に連絡して、かがみが故意に起こしてしまった山火事について報告した。

ろくなの電話が終わった時「泉さんの家の外に感じたものはこれでした。」みゆきが言った。

「 _必死_ であたしたちを起ころうとしてたっぽいね。」ろくなが言った。

「あたしの家で起こった事件もあいつらのせいだと思う？」かがみが言った。

「それだったら、とりあえず今は安全ね。」ろくなが言った。「もうあんな物の気配はこの辺に感じられない。 _あまりサイオニクス_ を頼らない方がいいよ。一日に使える量が限られているから。魔法の蝶々を見つければもっとたくさん魔法を使えるようになるけど、捕まえるのは一筋縄ではいかないよ。

「魔法の蝶々？」他の少女がほとんど同時に言った。

「うん。ほんとうにいるよ。実際世界中にいるんだけど、あんまり人間がすきじゃないんだ。ありがたいことにそんなに高く飛んだり早く飛んだりはできないから、もし見つけたら必ず捕まえるんだよ、いい？」

「分かった。」

* * *

 **Author's note:** This translation so far was brought to you by two people on Upwork. I currently have a Kickstarter campaign going on for the rest of the story's translation, and even though the description says for the next chapter, I was able to find someone to translate for much cheaper after having already launched the campaign, so the amount I'm still vying for should more than suffice for the whole fic to date. If you would like to see more of this story's translation sooner than later, or are interested in my plans for the story's future or a video game adaptation, please see the link in my userpage.


End file.
